


爱情魔咒的错误用法

by hydrviolence



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 看完S03E03的产物，包含剧透





	爱情魔咒的错误用法

**Author's Note:**

> 一个玩笑，假设Cassidy一时慌张把爱情魔药喷在了Jody脸上。

Tulip回来的时候，Jesse正暴躁地狂踹外祖母家的雕花床腿。  
“怎么？”Tulip看看悲催的床，又看看不怎么悲催男友，“打算把床挪个位置？”  
Jesse停了脚。“怎么？你觉得能怎么着？你去哪儿了？！你们就不能老老实实地在一个地方呆上哪怕半天，让我安静地把事情处理掉吗？不，你们就是不能，对吧！你到哪儿去了？”  
“Cassidy在哪儿？”Tulip用问题回答。  
“哦，Cassidy！”Jesse抬腿给了床狠狠一脚。  
Tulip觉得床大概要撑不住了。它承受了上百年的压榨，见识过各种辗转反侧或者天雷地火，把自己活成了古董，但搞不好今日就是它生命的最后一日。  
“那个废物吸血鬼……”Jesse恶狠狠地说，“要跟Jody结婚了。”  
“什么？”

婚礼的缘起……不不不，是Jesse说的太夸张了。婚礼还没有开始筹备，所以，还是简单地称为“爱情故事”吧。  
“爱情故事”的起点，是“墓穴”。  
在月黑风高适合杀人放火及偷鸡的夜晚，“墓穴”里聚集的广大观众正磕着药、品着酒，乐呵呵地观赏恋童癖老师对战渣渣吸血鬼。一脸倒霉相、眼看抵挡不过的吸血鬼撇了武器，转而采取逃跑战略，却在观众喝倒彩的音效中被Jody堵住了去路。  
“你当然不是第一个想溜的。”Jody抓住不断挣扎的吸血鬼，把他往敌人面前推，“也有其他的倒霉鬼，以为逃跑能……”  
他没能说完。因为渣渣吸血鬼不知从哪儿取出一个喷瓶，冲着他脸一喷。  
死机般的呆滞表情在Jody脸上一闪而过，之后，他的眼中萌发出某种介于疯狂情欲和纯洁爱恋之间的神情。不能不说，这种神情跟他的长相非常之不般配，看起来极其诡异，尤其是配合上他微微张开的湿漉漉的嘴唇。  
吸血鬼也反应过来自己刚才干了什么，愈发惊恐地想从Jody的“怀抱”里挣脱出来。  
恋童癖老师不管这些，继续战斗，举着电锯冲过来。  
Jody一手把吸血鬼扯到身后，护着，另一只手挡住恋童癖老师的攻击。  
这时候，Jesse才发现情况不太对劲儿。  
“停！”

Jesse再次见到Cassidy是第二天下午。在屋外墙边的阴凉地方，这倒霉催的吸血鬼舒舒服服地摊在躺椅上看漫画书。虽然他已经待在屋子投下的阴影里，足够安全了，但还是在躺椅边撑开了一把阳伞。  
“你哪儿来的阳伞？”Jesse走到阳伞底下，问道。  
“Jody找来的。”Cassidy看他的漫画书，不抬头。  
“打算解释一下昨天是怎么回事吗？”  
“不打算。”Cassidy坚定地让视线对准漫画书。  
Jesse劈手把漫画书夺过来，想揉成一团。不太好揉，毕竟不是报纸，Jesse发觉失策，他应该直接把漫画书撕成两半，而不是揉成团。但他已经开始揉了……  
Jesse还是放弃了，把没能揉成漂亮圆团的漫画书扔回Cassidy腿上，然后揪着领子把Cassidy拎起来。“昨天，晚上，怎么，回事？”  
“没什么。”Cassidy老实地任由他拎着，“把我放下。”  
Jesse考虑了一下，看在Cassidy没有踢打自己份上，松了手，让Cassidy摔回躺椅里。“Jody……爱上你了？”  
“没错。”吸血鬼又把漫画书展开来，忙着抹平上面的折痕。  
“怎么可能。”  
“是啊，爱情就是这样，莫名其妙、无缘无故地突然降临，像彗星一样击中人的脑袋，在地上砸出个坑来。好像不是彗星，是流星，对不对。”吸血鬼一边咕哝一边鼓捣漫画书。  
Jesse又把漫画书夺过来了，扔到地上，再踏上一脚。“你往Jody脸上喷了什么？”  
“老兄，你不能这么对待漫画……”  
“那是什么？”Jesse吼道。  
“什么都不是，什么都没有。”  
“撒谎。我看见你往他脸上喷了。”  
“反正你从来不相信嗑药、撒谎、把一切当玩笑的吸血鬼。”Cassidy低头看着挨踩的漫画书。  
“好吧，随便吧。”Jesse俯身凑到Cassidy耳边，“你得赶紧逃走。我说过无数遍了，你处境很不安全！”  
“现在没关系了，有人保护我。”Cassidy耸耸肩。  
“Jody？保护你？不要相信……”  
“总比你能保护我。”  
一股怒火直冲Jesse的喉咙，他勉强压下火气。“我不知道昨天是怎么回事，但是……”  
Cassidy坐了起来。“别说了！如果能逃我早就逃了！”  
“怎么回事？”  
“Jody爱我，他不会让我走！如果我逃跑，他会把我抓回来。”  
Jesse目瞪口呆。“你给他喷的东西，到底是什么？不会是那种爱情……魔咒之类……吧？”  
“是……”  
“我外祖母的？”  
“是……”  
“你这……”  
“是是是，我知道我是个愚蠢的混蛋。”  
Jesse用拇指和中指按压着太阳穴，深深地吸了口气，克制住不下手锤这可恶的吸血鬼。“你到底在想什么？！”  
一丝愧疚神情从吸血鬼脸上溜过。  
“现在怎么办？”Jesse暴躁地给了漫画一脚，“等一下，爱情魔咒是怎么到你手里的？你偷的？买的？你付了什么？”没等Cassidy回答，他又想到了另一个问题，“等一下，你和Jody……Jody和你……上床了？”  
“没有。”  
“真的？”  
“他爱我，不会强迫我做不想做的事情。不像你。”  
Jesse再次目瞪口呆，他又没对Cassidy做什么！“你暗示什么？我让你干什么了？”  
“你让我飞！我是吸血鬼，又不是蝙蝠！”  
“我觉得你挺想上天的。”Jesse非常想一脚踹翻Cassidy的躺椅。遗憾的是，他下脚以前被一拳揍飞了。字面意义的“飞”，背上挨了一拳，飞行了几秒，脸朝下着陆。不用想也知道是Jody下的手。  
Jesse一边疼得大喘气，一边努力从地上爬起来，看见Cassidy坐在躺椅上不安地看着自己。Cassidy的躺椅旁边，Jody拿着一听啤酒站着，也盯着他，很明显是吃醋了。  
Jody居然会吃醋！Jesse觉得他的生活和整个世界都发展到了新一级别的不可思议状态。好吧，他知道Jody会嫉妒，但以这种方式吃醋，还表现得这么明显……上帝啊！  
还是不要再说“上帝”这词了。  
Jesse捂着腰爬起来。腰不是挨揍的位置，那拳打在后背上，不是腰上。但他的手只能够到腰，再往上就够不到了。所以，将就着点吧，腰。  
“你刚才跟Cassidy说什么？”Jody问。  
Cassidy替他回答了。“他没说什么。他就是来看看我是不是还好。”  
“他为什么关心这个？”Jody的表现堪称荒谬。  
“他是我的朋友。”Cassidy继续替Jesse回答。  
“朋友？”  
没见过这么吃醋的！“没错，朋友！”Jesse皱着一张脸回答，“普通朋友的那种朋友。”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”Jesse吼道。  
“你可以走了。”Cassidy对Jesse说。  
Jesse看看Cassidy，又看看Jody，呼了口气。“对，我这就……我还有事。”他捂着腰转身，“你们就……度蜜月去吧！”  
他听到Jody哼了一声，然后听到Cassidy对Jody说“多谢你给我拿酒，亲爱的”。  
Jesse觉得自己迫切需要找个东西狠狠踹上两脚。

结果是，床遭了殃。  
听完Jesse对Cassidy新麻烦的愤怒、简短、缺乏逻辑又充满偏见的讲解，Tulip叹了口气，她得再去找一趟Boyd夫人了，现在不是一个咒要破解，是两个。  
好在，虱子多了不痒，债多了不愁。

 

完


End file.
